Las despida de soltero de Harry y Ginny
by aupaalaves
Summary: 18 En esta historia voy a narrar las despidas de soltero de Harry y Ginny. No solo sera de Harry y Ginny tambien habra otras parejas.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Nos encontramos en el verano de 1998, dos semanas antes de celebrarse la boda entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Después de la guerra, Ginny y Harry no tardaron en informar a la familia que iban a casarse en cuanto pudiesen, obviamente la señora Weasley puso el grito en el cielo, y los obligo a atrasar un poco la boda, para tener tiempo a prepararla y que ambos por lo menos cursasen el último curso de Hogwarts antes de casarse.

Y así pasaron el último curso de Hogwarts, todos los fines de semana de Hogsmedade yendo a la madriguera para poder preparar la boda. Por fin después de tanto trabajo todos los preparativos estaban hecho, su futura casa en el valle de Godric, estaba lista para que fueran a vivir allí, y la madriguera estaba lista para soportar la boda del siglo.

Por desgracia, la noticia se había filtrado, y todos los medios de comunicación querían asistir. Pero para desgracia de estos, Harry y Ginny, solo iban a permitir, la entrada de una persona que podría hacer un artículo de la boda, y esta persona era su amiga Luna, y el artículo seria exclusivo del Quisquilloso.

Aun así como tenían muy claro, que muchas personas querrían entrar de manera furtiva para la ceremonia y el banquete, habían tomado la medida drástica, de poner la madriguera bajo el encantamiento fidelio, como guardián de los secretos habían puesto a Charlie, el cual estaría en la recepción, y después de comprobar que los invitados tenían la invitación, y que eran ellos, les revelaría la dirección. Esta idea de Harry, al principio no tuvo mucha aceptación, pero viendo la cantidad de medios que ya estaban cogiendo posiciones alrededor de la madriguera no les quedo mas remedio.

En este preciso momento, Harry y Ginny se encontraban en su casa del valle de Godric, jugando con su pequeño ahijado, Ted Lupin. Mientras jugaban con el pequeño, no podían evitar echarse miradas de preocupación. Hoy seria la despedida de soltero de ambos, y ninguno de los dos había estado en alguna, y para que mentir, Harry tenía un poco de miedo de lo que podía pasar, al fin y al cabo, los invitados a su despedida era los hermanos de su futura esposa mas Neville, y por lo poco que sabían de las despedidas, era que se reunían en una habitación con bebidas, a hablar sobre sexo, y él no tenía tan claro tocar ese tema con los hermanos sobre protectores de su hermana. Porque para que mentir, ellos no necesitaban saber lo que ellos hacían en su intimidad, al fin y al cabo, sabía que no lo aprobarían. Como decirles que su pequeña hermana que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad, dejo su virtud hace mucho tiempo. Esperaba salir vivo de esta noche.

Dieron las siete, y se fueron a preparar, habían quedado que los pasarían a buscar a las ocho por la madriguera, y allí los recogerían.

Después de vestirse, cogieron al pequeño Teddy y salieron dirección a la Madriguera, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Bill y Fleur ya habían llegado allí para dejar a Victorie, su primera hija, al cargo de Molly, Arthur y Andromeda.

Para variar Molly entretuvo por lo menos durante media hora a Harry y Ginny, con preparativos de la boda, que si preferían que las servilletas fuesen azul cielo, o azul celeste, Harry en esos momentos apoyaba completamente a su futura esposa, él al fin y al cabo no veía diferencia alguna en que fueran de un color u otro, para esas cosas confiaría plenamente en la decisión de ella. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que en algún momento lo que estaban haciendo era entretenerlos, y tampoco pudo evitar ver como Andromeda le daba un pequeño frasquito a Bill, había visto muchos de esos frasquitos pero no podía comprender porque Andromeda le podía dar un recuerdo a Bill.

Después de esa pequeña tortura china para Harry, y la desesperación de Ginny que pensaba que esos detalles que su madre, le hacía revisar una y otra vez ya estaban decididos, se separaron, Harry y Bill se fueron dirección al punto de desaparición mientras que Ginny y Fleur se dirigían a la chimenea.

-Bueno Harry, Grimmauld Place, allí es tu despedida, nos aparecemos directamente en las escaleras.- Dijo Bill, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, se imaginaba que si no era su despedida allí, sería la de Ginny. Su casa se había convertido en el lugar en el que se celebraban todas las reuniones de amigos. Por otro lado Ginny y Fleur.

-Ginny igemos a tu casa a si que adelante.- Le dijo Fleur para después agarrarse de su mano. Ginny casi no pudo evitar una carcajada, lo había hecho sin pensar, pero habían conseguido que Fleur no se atreviese a ir a su casa vía Flu ella solo, todavía recordaba haberse perdido, por culpa de su acento francés.

Ginny cogió un puñado de polvos los tiro al fuego y dijo con vos muy clara `` Al jardín del edén´´ ese era el nombre que le habían puesto a su casa, ya que por sus palabras, ese era su paraíso. Y a Harry se le ocurrió ese nombre. Y así se dirigió a la casa que había abandona hace poco, para encontrar el salón de una manera muy diferente a como lo había dejado.


	2. La despedida de Harry

**La despedida de Harry**.

Bill y Harry se aparecieron en las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, ambos rápidamente se volvieron para ver si había alguien vigilando la casa con las varitas fuera.

-Algún día nos acostumbraremos a que ya no hay peligro inminente.- Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Nadie nos puede culpar después de lo que hemos visto, pero sin duda alguna el tiempo cierra las heridas de la misma manera que quita las costumbres, pero ya lo sabes a la perfección. – le contesto Bill. Harry y Bill se habían vuelto muy unidos con él paso del tiempo, al fin y al cabo, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos hablando con los duendes, sobre la pequeña aventura de este en el banco. Qué suerte tuvieron Ron y Hermione que no les reconocieron, solo se habían fijado en que uno de ellos era Harry Potter los otros dos no les importaron.

Acto seguido entraron en la casa, la casa estaba mucho mejor de lo que la habían dejado, después de la guerra habían llevado unos cuantos elfos domésticos y con la ayuda de Kreacher limpiaron toda la casa, a Kreacher le dieron el ático y allí el elfo se llevo todos los objetos que quería y el resto fue a la basura, ahora la casa no era más que una sala de reuniones que no tenía nada de los Black.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones se encontraron con que los invitados ya habían llegado, y estaban alrededor de una mesa llena de botellas de Whisky de fuego, todos con un vaso en la mano, pero no pudo evitar ver que había un pensadero en la sala. Acto seguido todos fueron a dar la bienvenida al novia como iban a llamarlo durante esta noche. Y así le fueron a felicitar o saludar todos los de la sala. Así saludo a Charlie, Percy, George, Ron y Neville. Después de unas cuantas bromas y risas, Bill callo a todos, se acerco a una botella apartada de las demás. Cogió siete vasos y los lleno, y paso uno a cada uno.

-Bueno que ahora empiece la diversión.- Dijo Bill mientras le brillaban los ojos por algún motivo que Harry no supo identificar.- Harry que sepas que aunque a partir de mañana seamos tus cuñados casi todos los de aquí. Hoy no somos nada más que tus amigos, y Ginny no es nuestra hermana, sino es la mujer con la que te vas a casar.

Harry los miro con miedo, y aunque pudo como el resto parecía de acuerdo, Ron los miraba con desconfianza a todos. Harry sabia que Ron tampoco sabía que se solía hacer en las despedida de soltero, ya que no pudo asistir a la de Bill, y no ha habido más despedidas desde esas.

-Normalmente.- Siguió Bill.- Estas cosas las suele hacer el padrino del chico a casarse, pero bueno, en este caso no ha podido ser así.- En ese momento los ojos de todos se oscurecieron un poco.- Por lo tanto yo voy a hacer de tu padrino.

-Lo debería haber hecho papar.- Empezó Charlie.- pero una de las normas, es que en las despedidas no hay ni suegro ni padre del novio, por lo tanto el siguiente en la lista es Bill.

-Pero antes de todo esto.- Dijo Percy.- Quizá no sepan de qué va esto. Sabias que se suele hacer en estas fiestas?

-Ni idea.- Dijo Neville.

-Algo me han dicho.- Dijeron Ron y Harry, mirando con nerviosismo.

-George no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- En estas fiestas se habla básicamente sobre una cosa. SEXO.- Y siguió riendo.

-Vale George cogemos el punto.- Dijo Bill.- Pero eso no es del todo cierto. Aquí cada uno comparte sus experiencias con el resto, para mejorar, los consejos en un principio son para el novio, pero nunca está de más coger ideas de los otros.- Ron ante esta idea hizo un gesto pero rápidamente se calmo.

-Por eso mismo, hoy Ginny no es nuestra hermana.- Dijo Charlie.- Hoy no somos hermanos sobre protectores.

-Y lo que se menciona aquí no se va comentando por ahí.- Dijo George.- Podéis coger idea y comentárselo a vuestras chicas, pero nada de decir, George hizo esto, y Bill tal. Eso está prohibido, no queréis comprobar lo que pasa. Porque os acordáis el papel que habéis firmado no?- Cuando todos asintieron.- Pues lo de Hermione va a ser una tontería con lo que le va a pasar a vuestra cosita en ese caso.- Ante esto los novatos pusieron una mala cara.

-Bien las despedidas tienen dos partes.- Empezó Bill.- La primera es en la que nos hacemos preguntas entre todos, la segunda son …, bueno mejor nos voy a quitar la sorpresa para después.- Al decir esto último los ojos de los que sabían lo que era brillaron, un pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Harry, pero no podía ser verdad, era imposible, no serian capaces.

-Pero antes de todo.- Dijo Charlie.- Brindemos, ¡Por los Potter!

-¡Por los Potter!- Se escucho por la sala y todos bebieron el contenido de su vaso.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Bill, una vez había conseguido pasar la bebida.- Todos habéis bebido Veritaserum.- Ante esto varios lo miraron con sorpresa.- Que, es una tradición, así nadie miente, sino estas reuniones serian un grupo de tíos contándose mentiras unos a otros.

-Bueno si a lo que vamos. Primera pregunta, si hay alguno que todavía es virgen que levante la mano.- Ante esto todos se miraron expectante, Neville no tuvo ningún reparo en levantar la mano, y Ron la levanto un poco más reticente.

-Así que el novio ya tiene experiencia.- Dijo George con una sonrisa, pero Ron fulmino a Harry con la mirada.- Eso mejora muchísimo la cosa.

-Así que el joven Ronnie no tiene experiencia. Vamos a llegar para instruirle.- Rio Charlie.- Seguro que por su parte ganas no faltan.

-Hermione dice que hasta al matrimonio nada.- Dijo Ron por lo bajo.- Que es una costumbre muggle.

-Neville?- Le pregunto Percy.

-Yo solo llevo dos meses con Hannah, todavía no se ha dado, tampoco tengo prisa.

-Bueno pero ahora a centrarnos.- Dijo Bill.- Que el joven novio si tiene experiencia. Y eso que es el más joven de la sala. Cuando fue la primera vez?- Ante esto todos se pusieron expectante. Harry se puso un poco nervioso, pero no había otra.

-La noche del 31 de Julio del año pasado.- Respondió Harry, Ron ante esto lo miro fulminantemente otra vez.

-Eso es el día antes de mi boda.- Dijo un sorprendido Bill, y Harry asintió.- Eso no me lo esperaba, pensaba que sería después de la guerra.

-Genial.- Dijo George y se levanto para chocarle los cinco.

-Lo sabia.- Dijo Ron.- Sabia que no me harías ni caso.

-Ron.- Empezó Harry.- Nos íbamos al día siguiente y quería hablar con ella, no tenía intención de hacer nada. Pero empezamos a hablar, nos hicimos una promesa y acabamos haciendo el amor. Por favor lo que dijimos es personal, no preguntéis nada más sobre ese día, no es una cosa que quiera compartir, suena egoísta, pero es así. Fue lo que me dio fuerza para luchar, y es mío y de ella, y la promesa es que nos casaríamos cuando volviera y todo acabara.

-Ya con diecisiete años y echándote la soga al cuello.- Dijo George haciendo un mueca.

-Sabia que algo así tenía que haber pasado.- Dijo Charlie.- La decisión de casarse la tomaron muy rápido después de que todo acabara, tenía que haber algo oculto,, realmente pensé que Ginny estaba embarazada.

-Hemos tenido cuidado todas las veces.- Dijo Harry.- Todavía no es el momento, somos muy jóvenes para tener un hijo, por ahora con Teddy nos vale.

más preguntas picantes.- Dijo George.

-Ahora que cada uno diga que es lo que más le gusta en las chicas.- Dijo Bill.- Lo escribís en un papel, para que no haya cambios de última hora.- Paso un trozo de pergamino y una pluma a cada uno.

-Empecemos por el novio.- Dijo Charlie.-

-No mejor dejemos al novio para el último.- Dijo Percy.- Que empiece Neville.

-Bien.- Dijo Neville poniéndose un poco nervioso, y enseño el papel en el que se leía ``rellenitas´´.

-Rellenitas en serio.- Dijo un alucinado Charlie.

-Si me gusta que tengan donde agarrar.- Contesto Neville.- No gordas, eso tampoco, pero tampoco me gustan tan pequeñitas y delgadas como Ginny, me gustan un poco mas gorditas, algo intermedio entre gorda y delgada.

-Bueno bueno.- Dijo Charlie.- Ahora que dices, tampoco me gusta que estén muy delgadas, eso es cierto, la escuálidas no son guapas.

-Ron tu turno.- Dijo Percy. Ron murmuro algo para si y enseño el papel ``cabreada´´. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar en la sala.

-Claro ahora entiendo tantas cosas.- Dijo Harry entre carcajadas.

-Bueno eso es por lo menos peculiar.- Rio Bill.

-Que queréis que le haga, cuando se cabreada, se le ponen coloradas las mejillas y le sale un ojuelo a lado del ojo derecho que me enciende.- Les dijo Ron como si nada. Lo que hizo que las risas aumentaran.

- Bueno mi turno.- Dijo Charlie, enseñando su papel en el que ponía claramente `` Las piernas´´.

-En serio Charlie, las piernas.- Dijo George mientras reía.- Fíjate que la anatomía femenina tiene partes muy hermosas pero las piernas.

-Que.-Se defendió este.- No me digáis que no son dos atractivas, dos largas y estilizadas piernas.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo único que le interesaba eran los dragones.- Dijo Harry, acto seguido todos estaban en el suelo revolcándose de la risa.

-Eh.- Se quejo este.- Aunque no lo creáis, en Rumania no solo cuido dragones, también cuido varios pares de piernas que siempre están dispuestas a complacer.- Dijo Charlie.

-Exagerado.- Se escucho por toda la sala.

-Bueno mi turno.- Dijo Percy y enseño su papel ``Que sean ruidosas´´.

-Bueno he aquí el señor prefecto.- Rio George.- Quien diría que al prefecto Percy le gustaría armar escándalo.

-Pues si.- Dijo Percy.- me gusta que griten, que digan lo cachonda que les pone, que lo estoy haciendo bien.

-Bueno, bueno.- Dijo Ron.- No necesitamos escuchar explícitamente lo que les dices que te digan y todo eso, no necesitamos un trauma.

-Bueno mi turno.- Dijo Bill ``traseros´´.- Si me gustan los culos, y el de Fleur es el mejor.

-Mentira.- Dijo Harry.- El culo de Ginny es impresionante mucho mejor que el de Fleur.

-Fleur.- Dijo Bill.- Y recuerda que no puedo mentir, todos hemos tomado veritaserum.

-Que no.- Volvió a insistir Harry.- El de Ginny es mejor.

-Os dais cuenta de que no vais a llegar a ningún lado verdad.- Dijo Percy.- Los dos habéis tomado Veritaserum, por lo que las dos cosas son verdad desde vuestro punto de vista.

-Una votación entonces.- Dijo Harry.

-Muy bien, así sea, todos botamos, Fleur o Ginny?.- Dijo Bill.- Neville?

-Neville después de pensar un poco contesto.- Ginny.

-Ves te lo he dicho.- Dijo Harry.

-No cantes victoria esto todavía no ha acabado.-Le dijo Bill.

-Fleur.- Contesto Ron sin duda alguna.

-Fleur.- Contesto Charlie como si nada.

-2 a 1 a mi favor.- le dijo Bill

-Ginny.- Dijo Percy.- El culo de Fleur es bueno, pero no podemos decir que el culo de Ginny es impresionante.

-2 a 2.- Le dijo Harry.

-Bueno chicos.- Dijo George con una sonrisa.- Yo decido esta cuestión. Hay que admitir que las dos chicas tienen un culazo, a las dos dan ganas de morderles los glúteos, pero me voy a quedar con el de Ginny. Lo siento Bill Harry gana.

-Ba tonterías.- Dijo Bill, mientras Harry hacia un baile de la victoria.

-Bueno mi turno.- Dijo George con una sonrisa, y enseño su papel en el que se leía claramente ``la boca´´.- Si me encanta que usen la boca.

-Ba.- Dijo Charlie.- Eso nos gusta a todos.

-Pero a mí me gusta todavía más que al resto.- Dijo George.- No sé porque tengo una manía con eso. Decían que eso era pasajero, que le cogías el gustillo las primeras veces y luego cogías gustillo por otras cosas. Pero a mí me sigue encantando.

-Bueno ahora el momento esperado, el turno del novio.- Dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

-Bien.- Harry suspiro resignado y enseño su pergamino `` pechos proporcionados´´

-Tenia que salir.- Dijo Charlie.- nadie lo había comentado, pero nadie puede negar que a todos los tío nos encantan las tetas, y cuanto más grandes mejor.

-No.- Dijo Harry.- Cuanto más grandes mejor no, demasiado grandes no me gustan.

-Pues Ginny no se queda corta.- Dijo George, y cuando todos le miraron raro.- Vamos no me miréis raro, todos la hemos visto con esas blusitas y tiene buen material.

-Si los de Ginny son perfectos.- Dijo Harry.- Los pechos de Ginny parecen hechos a medida. Oh por Merlin.- Los ves y te dan ganas de tocarlos, besarlos y hasta morderlos son perfectos, parecen hechos para mis manos y mi boca. Por eso digo proporcionados, si tienen poco no tiene gracia, pero si tienen demasiado es asqueroso, la talla de Ginny es perfecta.

-Lo que digas.- Dijo Charlie.- Yo sigo insistiendo en cuanto mas mejor.

-Yo estoy con Harry.- Dijo Ron.

-Claro que estas con Harry.- Rio George.- Hermione es más bien planita.

-Hermione tiene, quizá no sean muy llamativos o grande pero tiene.

-Eso ya lo comprobaremos.- Dijo George.- Bueno creo que es mejor pasar a la segunda fase.

-Si preferiría repetir alguna de esas es más divertido.- Asintió Charlie.

- Muy bien.- Dijo Bill.- La segunda parte y la más interesante. Ahora es sobre todo cuando todos nosotros olvidamos los lazos familiares. Bien en esta parte se dan los consejos. Suele ser la parte más útil de toda la despedida. Se regalan unos recuerdos, con contenido sexual está claro. Todos ponemos nuestro recuerdo y los vemos entre todos y comentamos, ayudamos a mejorar y damos consejo al nuevo.

-Y que se supone que he de poner en el recuerdo.- Dijo Harry con miedo.

-Pues nos pones un recuerdo en el que Ginny y tu estéis haciendo el amor, y nosotros lo vemos, en tu caso solo pones, uno que realmente te haya gustado, el resto que tenemos experiencia ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer.

-Y bueno vosotros.- Les dijo Charlie.- Simplemente poner un momento intimo entre vuestras parejas.

-y si no hemos hecho mucho?- Pregunto Neville.

-Algo Neville algo, cualquier cosa vale.- Le dijo Percy, y el otro asintió.

-Espera, espera.- Dijo George.- Se nos ha olvidado una pregunta que hacerle al novio. La de la fantasía.

-Cierto.- Asintieron todos los mayores.

-Muy bien novio.- Dijo George.- Tienes que contarnos la fantasía que más veces has tenido con Ginny.

-Bueno.- Dijo Harry.- Esta fantasía empezó en sexto. Era que Ginny entraba en nuestro cuarto a la noche, me confesaba su amor eterno, mientras me desnudaba y se desnudaba ella, y después la tomaba allí mismo.

-Espera y yo donde quedo en todo esto?- Pregunto Ron.- Porque yo duermo en la cama siguiente a la tuya.

-Tú, y Neville estabais dormido y no os despertasteis.

-Una pena.- Dijo George.- Normalmente se le ponía el reto al novio de conseguir la fantasía y se le daba un mes de plazo. Pero en este caso es imposible. Una pena una fantasía sin conseguir.

-No.- Dijo Harry.- ya está cumplida.- Acto seguido se tapo la boca, eso era una de las cosas que tenía que callar.

-Como?- Pregunto Ron.- Te has tirado a mi hermana conmigo a menos de tres metros.

-Si.-Contesto Harry.

-Eres el puto amo!- Grito George.- Si señor hay que tenerlos bien puestos.

-Joder que si.- Dijo Bill.

-No sé qué decir.- Dijo Ron.

-y si nos hubiéramos despertado?- Pregunto Neville.

-Puse encantamientos maullantes en la habitación.- Dijo Harry.- Si hubierais puesto un pie en el suelo, se hubiera armado mucho jaleo, dándole tiempo a Ginny de ponerse la capa por encima, y luego habría dicho que era una broma cuando bajase a la sala común.

-Lo tenías todo planeado.- Dijo Percy.

-El plan fue de Ginny.- Dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Bueno a lo que vamos.- Dijo Bill. Y le paso un frasquito a cada uno.- Ponéis aquí el recuerdo para luego verlo. Una vez todos hubieran acabado, Bill se volvió a levantar y trajo consigo un frasquito pero esta vez de color dorado.- Aquí pones el recuerdo de tu fantasía, se ve de aquí a un mes, en otra reunión.

-Todos listos entonces.- Dijo George y cogió una botella de whisky que habían vaciado.- Que la suerte decida quien empieza.

-Espera. Andromeda me ha dado esto.- Dijo Bill mientras sacaba un frasquito de su bolsillo.- Al parecer Remus, pensando que iba a morir en la batalla, le dejo este recuerdo a Andromeda para ti, para tu despedida. Le dijo Remus, que Tonks le había dicho que habías hecho una promesa una vez acabada la guerra, y que te seria útil. Ahora ya sabemos que promesa era, veremos primero este vale.- Acto seguido se acerco al pensadero y vacio su contenido dentro. Bueno ya sabéis lo que toca.

-Manos fuera de los bolsillos mariconas.- Dijo George.- no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Nada de toquetearos ni entre vosotros mismo, ni entre vosotros, no queremos un trauma, una cosa es ver un recuerdo y otra muy diferente es tener que verlo en directo.


	3. El recuerdo de Remus

(n/ en negrita y cursiva es el recuerdo, el resto los cometarios)

**El recuerdo de Remus.**

Todos se concentraron en el pensadero sumergieron sus cabezas en él y fueron directos a una habitación.

__-Guau.- Dijo Ron.- Es la primera vez que entro en algún recuerdo.- Pero nadie le hizo ni caso ya que todos estaban mirando la puerta que se acababa de abrir. Dejando entrar a Remus.

-Donde estamos?- Pregunto de repente George. Mirando alrededor viendo que era la habitación de un niño.

-La habitación de Teddy en casa de Andromeda.- Contesto Harry. Y todos callaron para prestar atención al recuerdo.

_** Remus entro a la habitación y se sentó en una silla frente a un espejo. Y empezó a hablar.**_

_** -Bien voy a hacerlo así, si no voy a parecer un tonto hablando solo. Muy bien Harry, espero que no tengas nunca que ver este recuerdo, y que sea yo mismo quien te lo enseñe, pero bueno, queda esa posibilidad, y después de lo que acabas de hacer, me parece que la batalla final está cerca. De todas maneras hay que alabártelo, fíjate que robar en Gringotts, tiene merito y sobre todo la forma en la que escapaste, deberías haber escuchado a Charlie hablar sobre lo loco que tienes que estar para volar en un dragan, y que ahora va a tener que intentarlo.**_

-Todavía no lo he hecho.- Rio el aludido.- Y no creo que lo haga, no estoy lo suficientemente loco.

_** -Bueno a lo que voy.- Volvió a hablar Remus.- Esta claro que si estás viendo esto, es que no lo conseguí, bueno ya es una suerte sobrevivir a una guerra, hacerlo a dos, es un milagro, estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho, y del pequeño que está en el piso de abajo del cual tu eres el padrino. Por favor, cuida de él y de Dora si me he ido, protégelos, te ofrecí ser el padrino porque sé que lo harás, y no confiaría en nadie más el cuidado de las dos personas más importantes para mí. Cuídalas como Sirius cuido de ti.**__**Pero tú no te dejes vencer como hizo Sirius. La otra cosa que quería comentarte, Dora me ha comentado algo de una posible boda, y bueno se la importancia que tiene el padrino en las despedidas, y como tú has perdido al tuyo, me siento alago al pensar que esa responsabilidad recae en mi. Sirius no pensó en eso, pero bueno yo soy mas previsor, que él. Espero que te guste el recuerdo que viene a continuación y no os riais mucho. Fue unos días después de nuestra boda. Y he aquí mi consejo para ti. No importa lo que te haga, si se ríe de ti, si te gasta un broma, o si quiere jugar. Recuerda que tu solo tus hijos van a ser lo más importante después de ella. Quiérela siempre, y siempre perdona. Disfruta del recuerdo. Saludos a todos los que estéis viendo esto.**_

_** -Que tengas un buen matrimonio Harry. Y la paz haya llegado por fin a tu corazón, te lo mereces. Cuida de Teddy y Dora.- Acto seguido la habitación se empezó a mover rápidamente cambiando.**_

-Que está pasando?- Pregunto Neville.

-Estamos cambiando el recuerdo, enseguida acaba.- Dijo Bill.

-Todavía no Remus.- Dijo Harry por lo bajo.- Todavía no me ha llegado la paz al corazón pero lo hará, y he espero disfrutar de mi matrimonio lo máximo posible, y por supuesto cuidare de Teddy, ya que no fui capaz de protegeros ni a ti ni a Tonks.

_** Todos aterrizaron en una habitación. Cuando pudieron mirar alrededor pudieron identificar rápidamente una cama, en la que Remus y Tonks, estaban besándose en ropa interior.**_

-Bueno empieza lo bueno.- Dijo Bill.

-Siempre he querido ver desnuda a Tonks supongo que ahora es mi opción.- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

_** Tonks se separo un poco de Remus para hablar.- Vamos lobito mío, tengo otros lugares donde podrías usar esa lengua.- Ante esto Remus le miro para después empezar a besar el cuello de Tonks. Y siguió bajando hasta llegar al pecho.**_

_** -Anda ayúdame.- Le dijo Remus a Tonks, para que esta se quitara el sujetador. Esta simplemente sonrió.**_

_** -Que pasa no puedes hacerlo tú.- Le dijo ella mientras se incorporaba un poco, para quitarse el sujetador.**_

-Odio esos cacharros.- Dijo Ron.

-Oh y yo que pensaba que Ron no había visto teta.- Rio George.

-Pues si.- Respondió él.- Y cuando estoy a lo mío no me da para soltarlo.

-Yo no tengo problemas.- Dijeron Harry y George.

.La experiencia hermanito.- Rio Bill.

_**Mientras tanto en el recuerdo Tonks se había deshecho del sujetador, y Remus estaba atacando sus pechos con la mano y la boca.**_

_** -Lobito te gustan así o las prefieres más grande.- Dijo Tonks entre jadeos mientras hacía crecer sus pechos.**_

_** -Dora para.- Le dijo Remus, cuando ya sus pechos eran de considerable tamaño.- Nymphadora. **_

_** -No me llames así, soy Tonks Lupin, no lo olvides.**_

_** -Para vuelve a ponerlas de su tamaño.- Le dijo Remus.**_

_** -Pero pensaba que te gustaban grandes, y ahora son tan grandes como tu cabeza.**_

_**-**_Vale Harry te doy la razón.- Dijo Charlie.- A partir de cierto tamaño las tetas no son tan bonitas, eso da un poco grima. Pero aun así me gustan más grandes que las de Ginny.

-Las de Ginny son perfectas.- Sonrió Harry.- Supongo que tu chica sea metamorfomaga tiene sus ventajas no?

-Pues si, pero como le guste jugar mucho, te puede tocar bastante las narices.- Dijo Bill.

-Si pero te puedes tirar a una tía diferente todos los día.- Dijo George.- Es decir ves por la calle a una tía que este buena, le sacas una foto y dices hoy esta.

-George si te echas una novia metamorfomaga nunca le digas algo así.- Le aconsejo Percy.

-Porque?- Pregunto este.

-Porque dejaras de tener novia rápidamente.- Le dijo Harry.

-Las chicas son muy celosas, quieren ser únicas a tus ojos.- Le dijo Bill.

-Por lo tanto, si te fijas en alguna, y tienes novia intenta que no se note.- Acabo Charlie_**.**_

_** Mientras en el recuerdo después de un rato de besar los pechos de Tonks que habían vuelto a un tamaño normal Remus decidió ir bajando, beso su vientre para después poner una mano a cada lado de la cintura, en la goma de las bragas que llevaba en ese momento.**_

-Depilada o no?- Pregunto Charlie.- Rápido, yo digo que ni un pelo.

-Yo digo que tiene.- Dijeron Bill y Ron.

-Algo fuera de lo normal.- Dijeron Harry y George, y todos le miraron raro.

-Que! Eres un metamorfomago, claro que jugarías con el pelo púbico, pondrías palabras, o algo seguro, no vis que no necesita depilarse.- Dijo George.- Veis Harry y yo teníamos razón.

_** Remus bajo las ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Tonks, la quito del todo, dejando ver una flecha que apuntaba abajo dejando claro donde estaba el punto clave. Al ver esto Remus rio. Bueno ya sé donde tengo que ir. Ante esto Tonks sonrió y el pelo púbico se convirtió rápidamente en un corazón rojo. Remus se tumbo en la cama metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas de su esposa. Y empezó a lamer la parte más sensible de su esposa.**_

__-En serio tenemos que hacer eso.- Pregunto un sorprendido Neville, unos cuantos se miraron entre ellos, y al final fue Bill el que respondió.

-Bueno Neville si tienes algo en contra, puedes hablarlo con ella. Pero esto es un dar y recibir. Es decir puede ser que no quieras hacerlo y Hannah lo acepte, pero después no te quejes porque ella no hace otras cosas.

-Osea si yo quiero que me haga sexo oral yo también tendré que hacerlo.

-Si Nev.- Le dijo Harry.- A ellas les gusta tanto como a nosotros, y no tengas miedo, Al fin y al cabo, yo también disfruto haciéndolo.

-Que dices!- Le dijo Ron con incredulidad.- No te da asco.- Ante esto su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-Si yo también lo hago.- Dijo Bill.- Quizá no es tan placentero como darlo, pero escucharla gemir tu nombre, que te arañe y te tire de los pelos, por el placer que le estas dando si excita, saber que tu eres el causante.

-Además normalmente después te recompensan.- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. Ante esto Ron frunció el ceño, quizá tuvieran razón, tendría que haberlo pensado un poco más o haber hablado con alguno de sus hermano antes de decirle a Hermione, que él no le iba a hacer eso. Normal que después ella no le volvió a hacer nada, era un toma y daca como habían dicho ellos.

-Chicos esto va a ser buenísimo.- Dijo George que esta riéndose a carcajada casi tirado por los suelos. Los chicos que se habían quedado viéndose unos a los otros durante esa conversación voltearon a ver, y ninguno pudo evitar la carcajada.

_**Mientras Remus estaba concentrado en parte baja de su mujer, Tonks decidió que su aspecto no era el adecuado, y empezó a cambiarlo. Cuando acabo Finalmente la chica se había convertido en una copia perfecta de Albus Dumbledore. **_

_** -Oye Remus, te gusta así.- Le pregunto ella con fingida voz melosa. En ese momento Remus levanto la cabeza para ver a su mujer pero lo que encontró no le gusto un pelo.**_

_** -Joder!- grito Remus para levantarse rápidamente de la cama y fue a sentarse en un sofá que estaba al lado.**_

_** -Pero adónde vas.- Dijo la Tonks/Dumbledore, mientras empezaba a transformar su parte de abajo también, dejando ver un pene enorme.**_

_** -Tonks no tiene gracia.- Le espeto Remus, cuya erección no había disminuido, sino que había desaparecido del todo.**_

_** -Vamos lobito, ya no me vas a trabajar la zona baja, mira la tengo más grande que tu.- Dijo Tonks/Dumbledore llevándose una mano a su miembro para estimularlo con la mano.**_

_** -No tiene gracia.- Le volvió a espetar este. Y cambia de forma eso es por lo menos inquietante. Tonks pareció hacerle caso y volvió a su estado natural. Tonks se levanto de la cama y camino sensualmente en dirección a Remus.**_

_** -Valla parece que el aparato de alguien ha menguado voy a tener que volver a estimularlo.- Acto seguido bajo los calzones de Remus y rápidamente lo cogió con la mano, y empezó a estimularlo, mientras le daba pequeños besitos en la punta.**_

_** -Tonks no se si ya quiero, después de eso. Casi me causas un trauma.**_

_** -Yo creo que ha sido divertido, y eso de que no quieres hacerlo te lo voy a discutir, porque tu amiguito de aquí abajo vuelve a pedir guerra.- Acto seguido Tonks se levanto y se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo, colando el pene de Remus en su entrada.- Bueno que dices me perdonas la broma de antes?**_

_** -Si, si me prometes no volver a hacerlo.**_

_** -No prometo nada. Porque ha sido divertido.- Entonces Tonks se dejo completamente haciendo que Remus entrara completamente en ella, y empezó a moverse encima de él.**_

_** Después de eso el pensadero los escupió a todos.**_

Todos volvieron a aterrizar enfrente del pensadero.

-Sin duda alguno ha sido divertido.- Dijo George mientras reía.

-Ya no tengo tan claro eso de que tu novia sea metamorfomaga sea una buena idea.- Dijo Harry, el cual todavía estaba alucinado con la facilidad con la que Tonks se había dejado penetrar, es cierto que Ginny y él tenían experiencia pero siempre la primera vez que entraba lo hacía poco a poco, no de golpe como lo ha hecho él.

-Ni que decirlo.- Dijo Charlie.- Imagínate que no le avisa, y Remus sigue ahí a lo suyo, hasta que tiene un pena en la boca. Eso sería por lo menos para traumarte.

-venga que la fiesta no decaiga.- Dijo Percy, mientras servía a todos un poco Whisky en los vasos que ya estaban vacios.

-Si señor hemos conseguido que el prefecto perfecto se suelte.- Rio George.

-La verdad, es que el haber sido un idiota durante tres años me ha enseñado, que hay disfrutar de la familia, y que lo que hay que hacer hacerlo bien. Y hoy toca fiesta, así que hoy toca disfrutar.

-Si señor bien dicho!- Corearon todos. Y George hizo que la botella girase hasta que esta indico que el siguiente recuerdo seria el de…

(n/ el siguiente capítulo se titulo la ``el peligro y sus consecuencias´´, haber si adivináis a quien pertenece el recuerdo)


	4. El peligro y sus consecuencias

_**El peligro y sus consecuencias**_

La botella paro y la boca de esta señalaba a Charlie.

-Bueno al parecer empezamos por lo mejor.- Dijo Charlie, mientras cogía el recuerdo y lo echaba al pensadero.

-Ya será para menos Charlie.- Dijo George.- Veamos cómo funciona el segundo hermano.

-Por cierto, este recuerdo tiene alto contenido sexual, no es para menores.- Y él solo se rio de su propio chiste, mientras el resto rodaba los ojos.- Adelante.

Acto seguido todos metieron las cabezas en el pensadero, para ser expulsados a un verde prado. Charlie rápidamente se giro sobre sus talones y puso una sonrisa. Mientras que Harry se quedaba quieto

_**En medio del prado se encontraba un colacuerno húngaro, y alrededor de él, un par de personas le echaban hechizos sin parar esquivando los ataques del dragón.**_

-Te suena Harry?- Le pregunto un divertido Charlie.

-Es el colacuerno húngaro que tuve que pasar en el torneo.- Dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Aja.- Respondió Charlie.- Este es él día que lo dormimos y lo preparamos para llevar a Hogwarts.

_**La dos figuras que se movían rápidamente acercándose al dragón, pudieron identificarlas, una como el mismo Charlie, y que la otra era una mujer.**_

__-Se llama Melisa.- Dijo Charlie señalando a la chica que corría al lado suyo.- Y ella es la afortunada.

_**-En uno de los quiebros hechos por el dragón. Este escupió violentamente una llamarada de fuego en dirección a Charlie pillando a este desprevenido. Parecía que las llamas iban a abrasar al joven Weasley, cuando su compañera creó un escudo, entre el dragón y Charlie, haciendo que estas pasaran cerca de él pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Después de un poco más de tiempo otros cuidadores de dragones aparecieron y entre todos consiguieron doblegar al dragón.**_

_**Ya fuera de peligro todos los cuidadores hablaban entre ellos.**_

_** -Así que los campeones van a tener que pasar por los dragones para conseguir en huevo.- Dijo uno de los más viejos.**_

_** -La verdad no se a que están jugando, uno de ellos solo tiene catorce años, si le toca el colacuerno lo destrozara, y dudo que podamos evitarlo.- Dijo otro.**_

_** -El chico ese, es Potter.- Dijo esta vez Melisa.- Es él que venció a Quien-tu-sabes, cuando solo tenía un año. Si pudo con él, dudo que tenga problemas con cualquiera de los dragones.**_

_** -Tu dijiste que lo conocías no Charlie?- Le pregunto uno.**_

_** -Si es él mejor amigo de mi hermano Ron, estuve este año con él en la final de quidditch.- Respondió Charlie.- Sera buen mago, pero tampoco nos confiemos, ese colacuerno es impresionante.**_

_** -Es cierto.- Dijo Melisa.- Casi hace que tengamos hoy Charlie a la brasa para cenar.- Después de unas cuantas risas todos empezaron a aparecerse. Antes de que Melisa lo hiciera Charlie la agarro por el brazo.**_

_** -Gracias Mel.- Le dijo Charlie.- Me has salvado el pellejo.**_

_** -Para eso estamos.- Le contesto ella con una sonrisa.**_

_** -Si puedo hacer algo para compensártelo.- Le dijo Charlie.**_

_** -Una cena.- Le respondió ella rápidamente.- me pasó a las nueve por tu casa, tu cocinas.- Y se desapareció.**_

_** -Genial.- Dijo él Charlie del recuerdo a la nada.**_

-Eso me ha dolido.- Dijo Harry llevándose una mano a su pecho.- Que poca confianza tenéis en mi.- Todos rieron de esto pero sin dar tiempo a ningún comentario más, el recuerdo los llevo a la casa de Charlie.

_**Charlie estaba poniendo un jarrón con una par de rosas en medio de la mesa, para darle un toque romántico al tema, mientras de la cocina llegaba un olor suculento.**_

__-Quien lo diría.- Dijo George con una sonrisa.- Nuestro señor amo-a-los-dragones, también tenía su parte sentimental.

-Ya ves hermanito, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.- Respondió Charlie con una sonrisa.- Y yo quería abrir ese par de piernas que llevaba un año tras ellas.

-Desde cuando sabes cocinar?- Le pregunto Ron de improviso.

-Como?- Le dijo Bill.- Estas a punto de ver como tu hermano consigue a una tia y te fijas en la comida.

-Que la comida es importante.- Dijo Ron con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Hermione tenía razón.- Dijo de repente Harry.- Ron solo piensa en comida.- Esto genero risas entre todos y miradas reprobatorias por parte de Ron.

-No fui a casa, y le dije a mama que me hiciese la cena para dos.- Dijo Charlie con un encogimiento de hombros.- Quería llevarla a mi cama, si hubiera cocinado yo ni se hubiera ido a su casa antes de los postres..- Mientras reían este comentario el timbre sonó. Pero el Charlie del recuerdo no parecía inmutarse.

-A que esperas.- Le dijo Neville.

-Mis pequeños aprendices.- Dijo Charlie.- No puedes hacerle ver que estabas esperando ansiosamente su llegada, tienes que hacerte el duro y hacerlas esperar.

-Ya seguro.- Dijo Harry por lo bajo.- A Ginny no le gusta que le hagan esperar, eso sería un error.

_**El timbre volvió a sonar y entonces el Charlie del recuerdo decidió abrir la puerta.**_

_** -Lo siento me había quedado dormido.- le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.**_

_** -Si seguro.- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Por eso tienes todos los pelos en su sitio y todo esto tiene un aspecto romántico. Seguro que te habías dormido Charlie. Pero bueno te perdono la siesta.- Y entro para dentro del apartamento dejando a un confundido Charlie en la entrada.**_

__Todos estaban riendo a mandíbula abierta de la situación.

-Bueno no siempre funciona.- Se justifico Charlie.

-Yo diría que nunca.- Dijo Percy.- Pero les gusta que nos hagamos los indiferentes.

_**Charlie se recompuso rápidamente y siguió a Melisa al salón, allí empezaron a cenar. Durante la cena Charlie hizo unas cuantas alusiones a lo guapa que era Melisa. Cuando acabaron de tomar el postre Melisa dejo la servilleta encima de la mesa.**_

_** -Bueno Charlie.- empezó ella.- Ambos somos lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo que va a pasar ahora.- Ante esto Charlie sonrió de oreja a oreja, y asintió con la cabeza.- Pero quiero que sepas que es esto, nada más. Yo no te quiero me pareces guapo, pero solo para eso.**_

_** Charlie se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella.- Me encantaría ser útil.- Después de eso le planto un beso en los labios, después de hacer que se pusiese de pies.**_

_** Ella correspondió rápidamente al beso. Y se colgó de su cuello.**_

_** -Bueno vamos a seguir esta fiesta a tu cuarto.- Le dijo ella mientras se soltaba de él, y ponía dirección a su cuarto, mientras bajaba su vestido quedándose solo con la parte inferior de la ropa interior. Mientras Charlie, ponía una sonrisa de tonto mientras murmuraba un genial.**_

__-Así debéis ligar.- Les dijo Charlie a los otros.

-Muchos no necesitamos ligar.- le dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

-Solo tenemos que pedirlo.- Le dijo Harry.- Tenemos seguro.

-Eso no tiene gracia.- Les dijo George.

-Lo tuyo no tiene.- Le dijo Harry.- Lo nuestro es lo mejor.

-Eso lo dices porque te has atado ya.- Le dijo George.

_**Mientras hablaban siguieron a Charlie dirección a la habitación, para encontrarse a una Melisa tumbada en la cama en una posición sugerente.**_

_** -Tienes demasiada ropa.- Le dijo ella.- Quítatela.- Y Charlie así lo hizo.**_

__-Eres un leoncito domado.- le dijo George mientras reía.

-A cualquiera nos doman de esa manera.- Le respondió Charlie.

-Claro Charlie claro.-Dijeron varios.

_**Charlie se empezó a quitar la ropa y cuando solo le quedaban los calzoncillos fue a tumbarse a la cama a lado de ella. Rápidamente Charlie llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica mientras que besaba su boca.**_

_** Cuando se separo un poco, empezó a bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos en los que se entretuvo besando y acariciándolos. Mientras tanto llevaba una de sus manos a la parte más intima de la chica, y empezó a acariciarla, por encima de la ropa interior. Ella simplemente sonrió, mientras llevaba su mano al miembro de este, y empezaba a acariciarlo.**_

_** Rápidamente las últimas prendas de ropa quedaron por los suelos, y Charlie quedo arriba de ella.**_

_** -Estas lista?- Le pregunto él.**_

_** -Lo estoy.- le respondió ella. Charlie se acodo mejor encima de ella, mientras llevaba a su miembro a la entrada de ella.**_

_** -Haya voy.- Y la penetro.- Así está bien?**_

_** -A que esperas.- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa. Charlie también sonrio y empezó a moverse encima de ella. Después de un rato en esa posición cambiaron rápidamente quedando ella encima. Pero justo antes de volver a penetrarla.**_

_** -Has tomado precaución?- Le pregunto Charlie.**_

_** -Acaso pensabas que no sabía a lo que venía. Claro que he tomado precaución.**_

_** -Perfecto.- Respondió Charlie para volver a penetrarla. Cuando ambos acabaron se quedaron dormidos cada uno al lado de otro. El recuerdo se quedo en negro.**_

__-Vale supongo que no vamos a ver lo que pasa mientras dormía.- Dijo Charlie.

-Que esperas ese no es tu recuerdo si estas durmiendo.- Dijo George.

-No lo has visto, no te puedes acordar de ello.- Le espeto Percy mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_**Cuando el recuerdo volvió, apareció un Charlie en calzoncillos que se acercaba a una mesa en la que había una nota. Todos se acercaron a ella, y Charlie leyó.**_

__**Gracias por esta noche, quizá algún dia de estos podamos repetirlo.**

** Muchos besos.**

** Melisa.**

_**-Genial.- Dijo el Charlie del recuerdo. Acto seguido el recuerdo les escupió.**_

-Bueno chavales, ya sabéis como ligar.- Les dijo Charlie.

-No gracias.- Dijo George.- Creo que no seguiré tus consejos.

-Ninguno de nosotros quiere que nos usen.- Dijo Percy mientras reía.

-Pues a mi no me importa que me usen de esa forma.- Dijo Charlie.

-Bueno cada con lo que tiene.- Dijo George.- A mi no me gustaría que me usasen de esa manera pero bueno.

-Venga el siguiente.- Dijo Bill mientras le daba vueltas a la botella.


	5. La familia es lo primero

_**La familia es lo primero.**_

La botella paro, y llego el turno de Percy.

-Mi turno.- Dijo él.

-Veamos, al gran correcto y prefecto Percy.- Rio George.

-Bueno.- Dijo Percy ignorando a George.- Quizá sea una lección que ya sabéis, pero es un gran error que cometí. Y que ninguno debéis cometer nunca.

-Tarde mejor que nunca.- Dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

-Venga enséñanos de que estas hecho.- Le dijo Charlie.

-Esto se sitúa temporalmente hace cuatro años, justo el dia antes de tu juicio.- Le dijo a Harry.

-Todos situados.- Dijo Bill.- Adelante.

-Espera.- Dijo Neville.- Juicio, que juicio y cuando fue eso?

-En nuestro verano entre cuarto y quinto, por magia fuera de Hogwarts me atacaron un par de dementores y tuve que defenderme. Después me juzgaron, por suerte salí limpio.- Contesto Harry.

-Bueno al tema.- Dijo Ron.

Percy hecho el recuerdo y todos entraron al pensadero.

_**Se encontraban en el antiguo atrio del ministerio de magia. Percy iba caminando hacia las chimeneas.**_

__-Me dirigía a casa.- Dijo Percy.- Y me encontré una sorpresa allí.

-No me gustaba esa estatua-. Dijo Harry.

-Es mejor que la que pusieron después-. Le contesto Ron.

-Esa era asquerosa.- Les dijo Percy.

-La de ahora tampoco me gusta.- Dijo Harry.

-A mi tampoco.- Dijo George.- Es un poco feo el tío.

-Tu hermana no dice lo mismo.- Le contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermana el gusto por los chicos los tiene un poco torcido eso ya lo sabemos.- Dijo esta vez Charlie.

-Bueno si todos sabemos, que a Harry no le gusta que la nueva estatua del ministerio sea una estatua suya, pero bueno Percy ya se va.- Dijo Bill.

_**Percy se encamino hacia una de las chimeneas y viajo a su apartamento.**_

_** Rápidamente todos ellos aparecieron en el apartamento de este. Para encontrarlo en penumbra. **_

_** -Percy eres tú?- Se escucho desde la cocina.**_

_** -Penélope?- Respondió él.**_

_** -Si soy yo.- Dijo la voz de la chica.**_

_** -Que haces aquí? Y donde estas?- Dijo Percy.**_

_** -Hacerte una visita y en tu cama.- Respondió la voz.**_

_** -No es buen día, tengo que descansar. He tenido mucho trabajo, y mañana es un día importante.**_

__-Estas de coña.- Dijo George.

-Tienes a una tía en tu cama y lista, y te preocupas del trabajo.- Dijo Charlie.- Estabas bien jodido.

-Lo sé.- Dijo él.- nunca más volveré a equivocarme de esa manera.

_**-Vamos ven aquí.- Dijo la voz seductoramente. Percy se dirigió a su habitación para encontrar a una Penélope completamente desnuda.**_

__-A quien le esperaran así en casa.- Dijo George.

-Eso no es así ni casados.- Dijo Bill.- O por lo menos nunca me ha sucedido.

-Ni sucederá.- Dijo Charlie.- Eso no es normal.

-Trabajaba mucho.- Dijo Percy.- Hace mucho que no estábamos juntos, y fue su forma de que estuviésemos juntos.

_**-No sé si es lo mejor estoy cansado.**_

__-Estas de coña- Dijo George.

_**-Vamos. No te hagas de rogar.- Le dijo ella, mientras se empezaba a acariciar uno de sus senos.**_

_** -Penélope no?**_

_** -Vamos Percival disfruta un poco.**_

_** -Esta bien uno rápido.- Y empezó a desvestirse, mientras Penélope empezaba a masturbarse con su mano.**_

_** -Eso es prepárate, no tengo mucho tiempo.- Dijo Percy.- Tengo que estar descansado para mañana.**_

_** -No sé que será tan importante pero bueno.- Dijo ella mientras se empezaba a penetrar con sus dedos.- Esto deberías estar haciéndomelo tu sabes.**_

_** -Bueno en un principio no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.- Dijo Percy.**_

__-En serio.- Dijo Harry.- A mi me encanta los preliminares.

-Tú eres un poco raro.- Le dijo George.

-Pero tu hermana no dice lo mismo.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Eso seguro.- Respondió Bill.- Los preliminares son increíbles.

_**-Bueno.- Dijo Percy.- Mientras se quitaba la última prenda.**_

_** -Vamos ven aquí.- Le dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a Percy. Cuando Percy se acerco a la cama, ella rápidamente cogió su pene con la mano y empezó a estimularlo.**_

_** -Eso es más rápido.- Dijo Percy. Cuando paso unos segundos y su pene estaba completamente erecto.- Vamos date media vuelta. Penélope empezó a girar y quejo a cuatro patas dándole la espalda a Percy. Este cogió su miembro con su mano derecha y lo coloco en su entrada.**_

_** -Lista?- Dijo él.**_

_** -Penétrame.- Respondió ella. Percy así lo hizo, rápidamente la penetro y acompaño el movimiento. Cada poco iba aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. Ella de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido.**_

_** Llegado un momento Percy subió mucho el ritmo para acabar dentro de ella. Rápidamente él se salió de dentro de ella y se dejo caer sobre la cama. **_

_** -Vamos Percy yo todavía no he acabado.- Dijo ella, mientras llevaba su mano a su zona intima.- acompáñame un poco.**_

_** -Lo siento Penélope otro día.- Mañana tengo que madrugar.**_

_** -Pero bueno Percy, no todo es trabajo. Estas todo el día trabajando. Un día que decido venir a tu casa a pasar un rato conmigo, me usas, te complaces tu solo y me dejas a mí a medias. **_

_** -Vamos Penélope.- Dijo Percy.- Mañana vamos a echar a Potter de Hogwarts.**_

__Percy miro con cara de pena a Harry

-Ya lo se.- Dijo Harry.- Me has dado todas tus escusas.

-A la que tienes que pedir perdón es a Penélope.- Dijo Bill.- Fíjate que dejarla a medias.

-Bueno.- Dijo Percy.- Eso no fue lo peor que hice esa noche.

_**-Ya estamos otra vez con el mismo tema.- Dijo Penélope.- Darle opción a explicarse, yo lo conozco menos que tú. Y me doy cuenta que no es todas esas cosas que dice el profeta.**_

_** -Por favor Penélope. Si es un mentiroso.**_

_** -Porque?**_

_** -Quien-tu-ya-sabes no ha vuelto. Es imposible. Lo único que quiere es atención.**_

_** -Atención de que tipo. Nadie jugaría con eso. Si quien-tu-ya-sabes ha vuelto, querrá matar a Potter, no gana diciendo eso.**_

_** -Si que el ministerio lo proteja, después un dio llega y dice. Lo e matado otra vez. Y venga otra vez todos a adorarlo.**_

_** -Y Dumbledore qué?**_

_** -Dumbledore es un loco que se quiere convertir en ministro.**_

_** -Te das cuenta que hace un par de meses, si Dumbledore hubiera querido ser ministro, solo tendría que haberlo dicho, y le habrían puesto una alfombra roja. Y probablemente ahora también.**_

_** -Es que los dos están locos.**_

_** -Por Merlín Percy, entra en razón.**_

_** -Tu también estas con ellos, verdad. Sois unos tontos.**_

_** -Percy mide tus palabras.**_

_** -Tu igual que mi familia, a favor de Potter y Dumbledore. Pues te digo lo mismo que a ellos. O estáis con el ministerio o estáis contra él.**_

_** -Percy, yo no estoy contra el ministerio. Pero si creo lo que dicen Potter y Dumbledore.**_

_** -Pues entonces adiós.- Finalizo Percy.**_

_** -QUE?**_

_** -Que adiós, yo no voy a tener relación con alguien que esté en contacto con el ministerio.**_

_** -Estas de broma.**_

_** -No, no lo estoy. Adiós Penélope. Si lo piensas bien estaré dispuesto a aceptar tus disculpas.**_

_** -Muy bien Percy.- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a vestirse.- Ten claro que lo he pensado muy bien este tema. Pero había decidido dejarlo aparte por nuestra relación, pero bueno. El tiempo nos dira quien esta acertado en este tema.**_

_** -El tiempo dirá.**_

_** Justo cuando Penélope iba a salir por la puerta de la habitación, se volvió a girar.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, tu puesto te lo han dado para hacer de espía con Potter y Dumbledore, no por tu buen trabajo. Porque te recuerdo que Potter se dio cuenta antes que tú que le pasaba algo raro a Crouch, y eso que no lo conocía.- Acto seguido cerró la puerta y el pensadero los escupió.**_

__-Bueno eso es todo.- Dijo Percy.

-Joder hermano.- Empezó Ron.

-No solo la dejas a medias.- Empezó George.

-Sino que la hechas de casa después.- Acabo Charlie.

-Si esa noche no acerté ni una.- Dijo Percy.

-Después no intentaste volver con ella?- Pregunto Neville.

-Cuando por fin decidí ir a pedirle perdón, ya tenía novio.- Dijo Percy.

-Ya encontraras a otra.- Le animo George.

-Lo se pero era una buena chica.- Dijo él con pena.- Bueno Harry, para que no lo olvides la familia es siempre lo primero. Nunca cometas el mismo error que yo.

-No tengo intención de cometerlo.

-Venga sigamos con la diversión.- Dijo Ron, mientras daba vueltas a la botella.


End file.
